


Monster Crush

by StBridget



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Mac takes Jack to a monster truck rally.  That's what friends do, right?





	Monster Crush

**Author's Note:**

> So I've succumbed to the trap of getting distracted when I should be working on something else. Blame the insatiable JustDoIt24/7 and the equally insatiable bswindle20. :) JustDoIt24/7, this one's yours. Hope you like it!

“Look, Mac, there’s Grave Digger!  And that’s Dennis Anderson!  And there’s Bigfoot!  Did you know Bigfoot is known as the original monster truck?”  Jack Dalton was practically vibrating with excitement as he swiveled his head, trying to take in all the trucks on display.

Angus “Mac” MacGyver chuckled.  “I do now.”  He trailed after Jack as the older man wandered through the maze of trucks, awestruck.  Jack stopped by one with, of all things, floppy ears on it.  Mac checked the name.  Monster Mutt.  It figured.

“Hey, Mac, get a picture of me!”

Mac complied.  Just as they were getting ready to move on, a man came up to them.  “Would you like me to take a picture of the two of you?”

Mac shrugged.  “Sure, why not?”  He went and stood by Jack, who could barely contain himself.

“You’re Dustin Brown!  You’re the driver!”

“Guilty as charged,” the man said with a grin.  He went to hand the phone back to Mac, but Jack stopped him.

“Can we get a picture with you?  Please?  It would make my day!  No, my year!”

“Sure.”  The man stood with them, holding Mac’s camera out and snapping a picture of the three of them.  “There you go.”

“Thanks!”  Mac and Jack continued on their way.  Jack was like a kid in a candy store, racing between the trucks, getting his picture taken at each one, and talking to the driver of each one.  Mac followed like an indulgent parent following their kid.  Not that he saw Jack as a son.  Or a brother for that matter, though he knew that’s how Jack thought of him.  No, Jack meant far more than that to Mac, far more than he really even wanted to admit to himself.  It didn’t matter—to Jack, they were family, and that was that.

Finally, they were ushered to prime seats just a few rows up from the arena floor.  Jack was amazed at how good their seats were.  “Wow, Mac, these are fantastic!  VIP passes, premo seats, you really went all out!”  He clapped Mac on the shoulder.  “Thanks, buddy!”

Mac ignored the way it stung to hear “buddy” from Jack’s lips.  Bozer was a “buddy”; Jack was so much more.  Mac didn’t do this because Jack was a “buddy”; he did it because Jack was the most important person in his life, and Mac would do anything to make him happy.  Jack didn’t know that, though, so Mac would just have to be content being “buddy”.  “Hey, it’s nothing.  What are friends for?”  He tried not to choke on “friends”.

Jack shook his head.  “No, this is a lot more than just a friendly gesture.  Friendly is nosebleed seats.  This is a major outlay of cash.”

Oh, god, did Jack see through Mac?  Mac tried to pass it off.  “Family, then.  Family does this kind of thing, right?”

Jack tightened his grip on Mac’s shoulder.  “Right.”  Mac thought he detected a slight hesitation and wondered if Jack wanted it to be something more than family.  Mac dismissed that thought as being ridiculous.  “Look, I know I’m not good at saying it,” Jack continued, “but I love you.”

“I know, I’m like a brother to you.”  Mac couldn’t hide the slight tinge of bitterness.

Jack gave him an odd look, probably picking up on the tone.  “Yeah, about that. . .”  Whatever he was going to say was drowned out by the roar of monster engines.  “Look, they’re starting!”

Mac tried to focus on the action on the arena floor, but it was hard to focus.  Monster trucks weren’t really his thing—sure, he could appreciate the power, and he entertained himself for a while calculating just what it took to do a flip with one of them, but he didn’t get the enjoyment Jack did.  Mac found himself more engrossed with watching Jack who was constantly cheering, clapping, and slapping Mac on the back at every exciting move on the field.  Mac tried not to make too much of the touches—Jack was always touching Mac, and it didn’t mean anything. 

After the show, they left the arena, Jack’s arm slung around Mac’s shoulders.  Mac tried not to let himself get lost at how good it felt, how naturally he seemed to fit under Jack’s arm, like Mac was made to be there.  He needed to remember they were just friends, but for some reason it was harder than usual tonight.

Jack drove them to Mac’s house, and Mac got out.  He was reluctant to have the evening end, so he turned back to Jack.  “Want to come in for a beer?”

“Sure.”  Jack turned off the engine and followed Mac into the house.  The blond got a couple of beers from the fridge and handed one to Jack who was sprawled on the sofa, flipping through the pictures from the evening.

“I really had a fantastic time tonight,” Jack said.  “But you didn’t have to spend all that money.”

Mac nudged Jack’s knee over and sat down, hoping Jack didn’t notice their knees were brushing.  “It was worth it to see you happy,” he said, honestly.  Maybe too honestly.

 “You know, most people wouldn’t put that much effort into a present for a friend.”

“We went over this already.  You’re family,” Mac replied.

Jack got the same odd look he had earlier.  “Is that what this is about?”

Mac didn’t know what to say.  He sure wasn’t going to tell Jack the truth, that Mac had been hopelessly in love with him for years.  He opted for as much as he dared.  “You’re the most important person to me, Jack.”

“You’re the most important person to me, too, Mac.”  Jack searched Mac’s face, looking for something.  Mac tried his best to keep his emotions off his face, but he wasn’t sure he did a very good job.  He was surprised when Jack leaned in and lightly pressed their lips together.

Mac froze.  What was going on?  Jack must have taken it for rejection, because he pulled away and shuttered his face.  “Sorry, that was out of line.”

“No!”  Mac surged forwards and brought their lips together again, harder this time.  It was Jack’s turn to freeze, but he soon relaxed and began enthusiastically kissing Mac back.  Mac prodded at Jack’s lips with his tongue, and the older man opened willingly to him.  Mac thrust his tongue inside, exploring every inch.  Jack tasted like beer and nachos, and Mac couldn’t get enough.  Their tongues twined together sensuously, and Mac couldn’t help letting out a moan.  He tangled his hands in what little hair Jack had, pulling him even closer.  He never wanted to stop.

Finally, they had to pull apart for air, both breathing hard.  “You know what my favorite part of the evening was?” Jack asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

Mac struggled to bring his mind back to the present.  “No, what?  Meeting the drivers?”

“No,” Jack said.  “This.”  And he kissed Mac again.

Yeah, Mac thought.  Definitely the best part.


End file.
